Umar
-log 1 multiverse- reality begins with time, space and matter and a single "creator" who over the time span of not found grows lonely and creates lesser life to alleviate the crushing isolation and boredom. he calls this new life "subs", they are servants with great power who entertain their creator, but eventually some rebel, wishing to also make life. a war soon soon sparks between the ones who wish to make their own life and the ones still loyal to the creator. this war tears this multiverse apart but it does not die..but the creator is not found. it splits into fragments and these fragments turn into new universes and in turn makes a new multiverse. this new multiverse harbours the surviving "subs", who act within it as celestials, sparking new life on new planets. one of these subs known as "umar" is cast away from the multiverse with his "sister" "freyja" by the other "subs for unknown reasons. he finds himself in what he calls "the skeleton multiverse" as to every...AU? (he thinks they are called) he finds skeletons...who know of...things. "i am...life and death...good and evil...reality and illusion...all these things i know and effect, but never touch me!" two after XXX years in this multiverse he finds the horrors of this multiverse. so many...good life's lost. they never did anything wrong. he has to protect them. he must protect them. and here he is now. working in the shadows. all of those such as infintey code and delirium will know his name. i want you all to know. "i'm coming for you" powers do you know?- a beam of not found which upon impact fills ever who hit it with secrets from not found making them insane. the judge- he can summon a not found that acts as a "judge"...those who are found guilty are cast into "null" a small pocket AU that is controlled by umar. the jury- when in "null" a group of not found take a look at that persons sins...if they in life had commit things like mass genocide or the killing of an entire and erasing it they take a vote to decide if the judge was right in saying they are guilty. the executioner- a split copy of umar that is the final fate of those found guilty by the judge and jury...using corrupt it turns them into "null code" (code that is useless and cant be restored in any way back to normal form) and uses it to enforce the firewall protecting "null" = (more coming soon...a new character for the multiverse...) = appearance (see picture) phases "i welcome you with open arms" "is that regret i see in your eyes?...i know the feeling...i have done many a thing i am not proud of" "i see the creators...they are odd creatures..." "a new AU appears everyday...its getting a bit crowded..." "can you...see the death in my eyes?" Personality Umar acts for the good of others, always trying to save those he deems innocent. he will not spare ones he finds guilty. he while good will often crack dark humour in the middle of battle. Null Null is a split copy of the AU undertale, its all black and white. random trivia he hates anyone, even close friends in his home, null